Tiga Pertemuan
by White Azalea
Summary: Tiap-tiap pertemuan menghantarkannya pada sebuah konklusi; dunia itu sempit! / For #YamanakaNearandFar / For #CPC2016
Gadis pirang itu bernapas lega. Visa Schengen-nya di _approve_. Ia memeriksa kembali tiket pesawat yang ada di genggamannya. Kini ia tengah _boarding_ di bandara Schiphol, penerbangannya transit di Amsterdam dengan tujuan utama ke Helsinki. Ia tak sabar untuk kembali bertemu dengan keluarganya setelah sekian lama berada di negeri orang. Ia tersenyum, telah lama ia dambakan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di negeri asalnya, berharap pendidikannya di Finlandia kelak akan sangat menyenangkan.

Sesampainya di Helsinki, ia segera mencari taksi seraya menggiring kopor besarnya ke area _drop off_. Sayangnya tidak ada juga taksi yang kosong meski sudah cukup lama menunggu dan berkali memberhentikan. Ia hampir putus asa, dipastikan keluarganya sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Halo, anda kelihatannya sedang kebingungan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya dan menyapa si gadis menggunakan bahasa setempat.

Aquamarine gadis pirang itu menoleh pada orang yang baru saja bertanya padanya. Pemuda jangkung berambut pirang seperti dirinya tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Saya sedang menunggu taksi. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang kosong." Jawab sang gadis.

"Oh ... kalau boleh saya tahu, ke manakah tujuan anda?" Setelah mendapat jawaban ke mana tujuan gadis itu, ia tersenyum. "Kebetulan tujuan saya melewati stasiun bus yang mengarah ke sana. Mau saya antarkan?" Tawar sang pemuda.

Merasa bahwa pemuda tersebut dapat dipercaya, gadis pirang pun menyetujuinya. Ketika semua barangnya sudah berada di bagasi mobil milik pemuda tadi, si gadis pun menduduki kursi penumpang di samping pemuda tadi.

"Sebelumnya santai saja padaku, nona. Ah! Aku hampir lupa, namaku Yuri Killian. Kau?" Pemuda bernama Yuri itu menjulurkan tangannya pada sang gadis.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangannya, "Andrevskaya Ino."

.

.

.

 **Tiga Pertemuan**

[ **Naruto x Kaleido Star** ]

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto x Junichi Sato

 **#YamanakaNearandFar**

.

.

.

Sesampainya di stasiun bus yang dimaksud, Ino bergegas turun dari mobil Yuri dan mengambil semua barang-barangnya di bagasi. Yuri nampak sedikit kecewa karena mereka sedang asik-asiknya berbincang namun tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di tempat pemberhentian.

"Ah, Ino terimakasih sudah membuat hariku menyenangkan." Ujar Yuri yang menyembul di balik kaca mobil.

Ino terkekeh, "seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu karena sudah memeberiku tumpangan."

"Tak masalah karena kita akan bertemu kembali, bukan?"

"Eh? Apa?" Ino mengrenyit, yang tadi dikatakan Yuri tidak jelas karena hanya gumaman.

"Ahaha lupakan. Hati-hati menuju tempat tujuanmu, Ino. Senang bertemu denganmu!"

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu, Yuri!" Ino melambaikan tangannya pada Yuri yang sudah melaju dengan mobilnya.

.

 **[Pertemuan Kedua]**

.

Ino tengah dalam perjalanan ke kantor birokrasi di Helsinki, berniat mengurus segara keperluannya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di kota kelahirannya. Ia hampir saja tak jadi berangkat karena seseorang merebut tasnya dan segera berlari saat akan memasuki trem. Ino panik, ia mengejar pencuri tersebut dan berteriak. Orang-orang yang mendengar teriakan Ino ikut berlari mengejar pencuri tersebut. Untungnya tak lama kemudian, sang pencuri sudah tertangkap.

Gadis Andrevskaya itu terpekur, setengah tidak percaya saat tahu siapa orang yang berhasil menangkap pencuri tersebut menghampirinya dan mengembalikan tas miliknya.

"Yuri?"

" _Moi!_ (halo) Kita berjumpa lagi." Yuri terengah usai mengejar pencuri yang sudah ditangani oleh polisi setempat.

" _Kiitos_ (terimakasih), Yuri. Sekali lagi kau menyelamatkanku." Ino sumringah kala menerima kembali tasnya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika tas ini benar-benar hilang."

Yuri tersenyum lega, "kau akan ke mana memang?"

"Kantor birokrasi Helsinki," jawab Ino.

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk, "kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku. Biar aku saja yang mengantarkanmu."

"Ah, tidak apa, tidak usah—"

Yuri terkekeh sembari merengkuh pundak Ino, "aku memaksa." Gadis itu sontak salah tingkah karena perlakuan Yuri. Dan akhirnya mau tak mau kembali diantarkan pemuda yang beberapa hari kemarin dikenalnya itu.

Di kantor birokrasi pun, Ino tak luput dari bantuan Yuri, berhubung mengurus birokasi di Finlandia cukup rumit dan memakan waktu lama. Ino menghela napas lega saat seluruh dokumennya diterima dan tidak ada satupun yang bermasalah.

"Sekali lagi aku harus berterimakasih kepadamu, Yuri. Aku tidak tahu kalau mengurus birokrasi di sini serumit ini."

Yuri mengacak pelan rambut Ino yang sengaja digerainya, "santai saja, aku senang melakukannya apalagi untuk gadis secantik kau."

Gadis itu terkekeh, "baiklah kalau begitu apa yang dapat aku lakukan untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu?"

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam?"

Ino nampak menimbang-nimbang ajakan pemuda Killian itu.

"Baiklah, makan malam sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk. Bagaimana tempat dan waktunya?"

"Besok, kujemput di kediamanmu. Bagaimana?" Tanya Yuri.

Andrevskaya muda itu menelengkan kepalanya lantas tersenyum, "boleh juga." Baginya, makan malam dengan Yuri tidaklah buruk. Setidaknya Yuri berhasil membuat Ino ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat.

.

 **[Pertemuan Ketiga]**

.

"Hei, Ino! Rapih sekali kau malam ini. Mau ke mana?" Tanya sang kakak, Andrevskaya Deidara kala melihat adiknya itu berdandan cukup heboh.

"Hanya makan malam," Jawab Ino singkat.

"Makan malam? Heboh sekali, tidak biasanya. Apa makan malamnya bersama orang spesial?"

"Tidak juga, hanya seorang teman yang sudah berkali-kali menolongku."

"Teman yang spesial, eh?" Deidara _kepo_ , Ino mendengus, "padahal teman baikku akan datang ke mari dan ingin sekali berkenalan denganmu dan juga papa malam ini."

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak, ia justru memerhatikan arloji mungil di pergelangan tangannya, menunggu seseorang yang ia harapkan kehadirannya sesegera mungkin. Tak lama, bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Deidara mendahului adiknya membukakan pintu dan kemudian tertawa renyah menyambut seseorang di baliknya.

Penasaran dengan seseorang disambut kakaknya, Ino segera menyusul ke ruang tamu.

"Yuri?" Tanya Ino heran.

Yuri melambaikan tangannya pada Ino sembari tersenyum, " _moi_ , Ino!"

Deidara memandangi rekan dan adiknya itu, "kalian saling mengenal, eh?"

"Tentu." Jawab Yuri senang, "kami sudah berkali-kali bertemu beberapa hari ini."

Deidara tertawa sekali lagi, sementara Ino masih terbengong.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sih?" Tanya Ino.

"Ini Yuri, teman baikku yang akan datang ke mari dan berkenalan denganmu juga papa. Aku mengundangnya makan malam di rumah." Jelas Deidara, Yuri tersenyum sumringah.

Ino menepuk jidatnya. Sia-sia ia berdandan heboh demi makan malam bersama Yuri. Tahunya, mereka akan makan malam bersama keluarga Andrevskaya di kediamannya.

"Oh, ternyata tamu kita sudah datang!" Ujar kepala keluarga Andrevskaya—Inoichi yang menginterupsi percakapan mereka. "Mari masuk, Yuri! Aku sudah membuatkan makan malam lezat untuk kita semua!"

Sesungguhnya Ino sama sekali tidak menyangka dunia sesempit itu. Berkali ia bertemu dengan Yuri yang ternyata teman baik kakaknya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Malam itu sungguh konyol baginya. Tapi setidaknya, niatnya untuk mengenal pemuda Killian itu lebih dekat jadi semakin mudah kan? _Eh?_

.

 **[Fin]**


End file.
